Matrimonio por obligación
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: La guerra ha terminado y ha dejado muchas secuelas entre ellas la baja de muchos brujos y brujas, por lo que el ministerio está preocupado por la baja impresiónate de población mágica y su única solución… matrimonios al por mayor; por desgracia muy pocos tienen la fortuna de elegir con quién tendrán que compartir el resto de su vida.


**Sumary:** La guerra ha terminado y ha dejado muchas secuelas entre ellas la baja de muchos brujos y brujas, por lo que el ministerio está preocupado por la baja impresiónate de población mágica y su única solución… matrimonios al por mayor; por desgracia muy pocos tienen la fortuna de elegir con quién tendrán que compartir el resto de su vida.

 **Matrimonio por obligación**

Aun recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior cuando a nada de pasar a formar parte de las interminables filas que le hacían visita a la muerte ese día, Severus Snape el profesor más odiado de pociones y de defensa contra las artes oscuras así como director de Hogwarts daba sus últimos alientos de vida cuando como por intervención divina una muy atareada y comprometida bruja abarco parte de su visión.

No lograba definir su silueta siquiera ya que la vista se le nublaba, pero reconocería ese aroma a jazmín que desde hacía algún tiempo comenzaba a llamar su atención; no entendía los motivos por los que ella se empañaba en tratar de salvar su miserable vida más sin en cambio luchaba con ferocidad gritándole que no se dejara vencer que aguantara un poco más.

Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él y por eso estaba profundamente agradecido con aquella bruja bondadosa y regalándole un intento de sonrisa exhalo su último aliento perdiéndose en la inconsciencia.

No sabía que estar muerto dolería tanto y le impidiera siquiera encontrar su voz, sentía su cuerpo pesado y no tenía control de él, siquiera para abrir los ojos, poco a poco el adormecimiento fue pasando dándole la bienvenida a un aumento de dolor que en teoría no debería de estar sintiendo ya que estaba muerto y no tenía un cuerpo que le pesara o le doliera, tal vez ese era su castigo sufrir para toda la eternidad.

Cuando trataba de asimilar la situación y el hecho de que tal vez se encontrara en el infierno pagando por todos sus pecados una voz que pensó nunca más volver a escuchar gritaba muy entusiasmada para que se acudiera a su encuentro.

Snape por su parte cada vez se encontraba más confundido, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y necesitaba encontrar una respuestas lo más pronto posible y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, la voz que había escuchado momentos atrás volvía a hablar, aunque parecía que hablaba con alguien más por lo que trato de poner la suficiente atención tratando de ver si averiguaba que había pasado.

\- Es un milagro Hermione – decía la voz de otra mujer que no podía identificar.

\- Claro que es un milagro y no sabes cómo me alegro Poppy de que no terminara de matarlo con las pociones que le di – contesto la voz de Hermione.

\- Sé que tan mal la pasaste sintiendo que la culpa te carcomía y ahora has visto que no tenías nada de que sentirte culpable – dijo quien respondía a nombre de Poppy al igual que la enfermera del castillo.

\- Bueno ahora tendrá una oportunidad de vivir por fin su vida libre de ataduras y sin más caras al no tener que servir a dos amos jugándose la vida – dijo Hermione con una nota entusiasta en la voz.

Snape estaba desesperado y poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a responderle a los deseos que tenía logrando abrir los ojos poco después de que Hermione se despidiera de Poppy viendo solo su alborotada melena marcharse.

\- Oh Severus, bienvenido de nuevo a la vida – dijo Poppy la enfermera de Hogwarts, así que no era alguien con el mismo nombre, no, era la misma – no, no trates de hablar aun estas muy débil iré por Minerva para que te venga a explicar todo – se apresuró a decir la enfermera al ver sus intenciones por hablar.

Después de que la bruja se marchara Snape hizo un enorme esfuerzo por que su brazo respondiera y se moviera tal y como él quería dirigiéndose a su cuello tocando con sus temblorosos dedos un enorme bulto de venda que cubría todo su cuello siendo aún más grande en donde se supone había recibido al mordida de la infernal mascota de su lunático amo.

\- Nos alegra Severus saber que sigues con vida – dijo Minerva entrando al cubículo en el que él se encontraba seguida muy de cerca por la enfermera.

\- Creo que será mejor que le expliques que es lo que paso antes de que intente hablar – dijo Poppy mientras buscaba entre los cajones algunos viales que tenía que administrarle al mago.

\- Creo que tendríamos que empezar por el hecho de que lograste sobrevivir a la mordida de serpiente gracias a la oportuna intervención de Hermione Granger mientras Harry se enfrentaba a Voldemort quien gracias a Merlín ya no volverá a atormentarnos más – explico la ahora directora del colegio.

Después de ese primer contacto a su nueva vida Snape se enteró que había estado inconsciente poco más de dos meses, periodo en el cual muchos le habían dado por muerto mientras que Harry Potter se había encargado de limpiar su nombre logrando un reconocimiento por su valiosa labor como espía durante tantos años.

Aun no estaba completamente curado así que tenía que tener demasiados cuidados, curaciones y demás cosas además de terapias de rehabilitación para poder recuperar el habla ya que la mordida le daño algunas cuerdas vocales que poco a poco estaban poniendo a funcionar de nuevo.

Durante todo el tiempo que le llevo la rehabilitación era visitado ocasionalmente por Hermione quien acudía regularmente para revisar como estaba y de paso para leerle un poco y que no terminara más aburrido de lo que ya estaba.

En un principio él la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque poco a poco fue cayendo bajo el embrujo de sus encantos como su dulce voz que le transportaba a lugares felices, sus ojos que brillaban como el más limpio y puro de los soles y esa sonrisa amable que le regalaba al despedirse.

Snape no supo definir en qué momento se había enamorado de su exalumna, aquella a la que en más de una ocasión humillo e ignoro, aunque seguía ignorándola lo más que podía repitiéndose una y otra vez que eso era lo mejor, que alguien como ella jamás se fijaría en el alguien tan viejo y amargado como él.

A casi un año de haber terminado la segunda guerra mágica Snape podría volver a comenzar una nueva vida habiendo ya recuperado totalmente su voz y cerrado la herida que había dejado una enorme cicatriz que abarcaba casi la mitad de su cuello y con ese pase de alta también venia la despedida con la castaña quien no estaba al tanto de su alta.

Una vez solo en su casa se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada, ni mucho menos un objetivo o meta por la cual luchar, por segunda vez en su vida estaba enamorado y por segunda vez no era correspondido, no le quedaba nada más que una vida solitaria y miserable donde su única compañía seria su trabajo y una botella de whiskey de fuego.

No quería regresar a Hogwarts a dar clases, quería tener su propia tienda de pociones, era bueno en eso y por fin podía obtener un beneficio económico, tenía dinero ahorrado en una cámara de Gringotts ya que no era alguien acostumbrado a gastar y viviendo en el castillo tampoco lo necesitaba.

Después de un mes tenia por fin frente a sus ojos su propio laboratorio lo mejor surtido, esperando poder prosperar, el único problema que encontraba era su poca paciencia y escasa habilidad en los negocios y el arte de vender, pero tendría que acostumbrarse a tener que lidiar con sus clientes.

Llevaba una semana con su nuevo negocio y ya había tenía un par de ventas cuando haciendo una revisión a el profeta encontró una noticia que capto su atención: **_"El ministerio de magia a anunciado decreto de matrimonio"._**

Por un momento pensó que era una tontería hasta que encontró que era de carácter obligatorio para todas las personas solteras que estuvieran en edad de 19 a 60 años. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se querría casar con alguien como él? Además él no tenía la intensión de casarse con nadie y menos con algún desconocido quien probablemente sería desesperante.

Ahora si estaba convencido de que quienes manejaban el ministerio estaban completamente locos, claro que había una baja considerable de población mágica pero no era suficiente motivo como para tener que obligar a la gente a casarse y ponerse a procrear como conejos.

Snape no pensaba prestar la más mínima importancia al asunto simplemente dejaría que pasara el tiempo y se les olvidara que él no había cumplido con ese estúpido decreto librándose y librando a alguien más de un cruel destino, aunque parecía que el ministerio no estaba en labor de dejar de lado a tan huraño mago ya que cuando llego por la noche a su casa en la Hilandera un barrio muggle le esperaba el formato para que se le seleccionara pareja el cual ignoro completamente.

En los días sucesivos muchos hicieron notar su inconformidad con manifestaciones en contra del decreto de matrimonio, mientras que algunos más solicitaron se respetaran sus actuales parejas obligándoles a comprometerse siendo esa manera en la que el niño que vivió dos veces evito todo el tramite al anunciar su compromiso con la más pequeña de los Weasley mientras que el sexto pelirrojo anuncio un compromiso con Lavander Brown así como muchas personas más que tenían ya a alguien con quien pasar su vida.

El problema era para personas como él que no tenían ningún prospecto así que serían seleccionados mediante el formato que se les había hecho llegar tiempo atrás.

Sin más remedio se vio obligado a llenar el formato respondiendo cosas que para él no tenían sentido como su color favorito, sus pasatiempos y más cosas por el estilo; lo único interesante que encontró estaba al final del cuestionario donde dejaban un espacio para hacer peticiones sobre alguna persona de su interés donde anoto el nombre de Hermione Granger en un arranque de no sabía que.

Un par de días más tarde un empleado del ministerio se encargó de ir hasta su casa para recoger su solicitud revisando que estuviera perfectamente completada y después de un simple gracias desapareció siguiendo con su titánica tarea.

Otro mes había pasado ya y la estúpida idea del ministerio ya se le había olvidado a Snape cuando estando en su laboratorio que estaba en la trastienda, un aviso le fue entregado por una lechuza comunicando el nombre la persona con cual uniría su vida y se dedicaría a procrear.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró en medio de toda la carta el nombre de Hermione Granger.

Snape no se podía creer que le hubieran cumplido esa concesión aun a pesar de que se trataba de alguien a quien le doblaba la edad y que era una heroína de guerra, esto debería de ser una pesadilla para la castaña de eso estaba completamente seguro y lo último que él quería era hacer miserable a la pequeña bruja que ocupaba su mente por las noches.

Sabía que lo que tenía que era ignorar olímpicamente el comunicado aunque dentro de él lo que quería era saltar de alegría y hacer que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo a la brevedad posible aun en contra de los deseos de la joven bruja, definitivamente ahora si sabía que los del ministerio habían perdido completamente la cabeza.

Después de una semana de haber recibido el comunicado y estando a punto de cerrar la droguería para ir a la soledad de su casa, la puerta se abrió haciendo sonar la horrible campanilla que estaba comenzando a odiar y amar al mismo tiempo y como si de una cámara lenta se tratara alzo la vista y se quedó sin saber que hacer al darse cuenta de que quien había entrado era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger.

\- Buenas noches profesor – dijo en voz baja la castaña.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta de que ya no soy profesor?, gracias a Merlín – dijo con voz acida Snape.

\- Lo siento mucho señor – dijo Hermione contemplando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en la vida.

\- ¿A que debo su visita? – pregunto de manera cortante.

\- Lo que pasa es que me llego la notificación del ministerio sobre nuestro matrimonio – dijo Hermione mientras adquiría un exquisito color rojizo en sus mejillas.

\- Y no me diga que está brincando de alegría – dijo con sarcasmo Snape acercándose al suave cuerpo de su exalumna.

\- Yo… bueno me llego la notificación y esperaba que se pusiera en contacto conmigo para que llegáramos a una cuerdo, pero ya ha pasado una semana y no me gustaría recibir otra notificación – dijo Hermione levantado la mirada para enfrentarse a Snape, quien sintió un dolor sordo en el pecho al darse cuenta del sacrificio que la joven bruja estaba haciendo por no faltar al ministerio.

\- Simplemente ignoremos este hecho hasta que sea irremediable o hasta que se les olvide – dijo Snape en tono cansado y aburrido.

\- ¿Y por qué atrasar lo inevitable? – pregunto Hermione de manera desafiante.

\- Dígame, ¿es que acaso usted está dispuesta a pasar toda su vida atada a mí?, ¿se ha puesto a pensar en lo que conlleva este "matrimonio"?, ¿será consiente de que tengo que poner mis manos en usted para tener los hijos que exigen en el ministerio como si fuera cosa fácil? – dijo Snape de manera acalorada acercándose aún más al cuerpo tembloroso de Hermione quien solo se encogió en su lugar mientras Snape invadía su espacio personal.

\- Ya veremos cómo solucionar los problemas que se nos presenten – dijo Hermione dando un paso hacia atrás para poner un poco de distancia entre ambos magos.

\- Porque no mejor se marcha de aquí y me deja de estar quitando el tiempo – dijo Snape dando media vuelta para tomar sus cosas y poder cerrar.

\- Para que atrasar lo irremediable, entre más pronto salgamos de este problema, más tranquilos vamos a estar después – insistió Hermione siguiendo de cerca los pasos del pocionista.

\- ¡Ya! Está muy decidida a que se lleve a cabo este espectáculo, pues adelante no creo que se necesite de mucho así que mañana la espero en el ministerio para llevar a cabo este trámite – dijo Snape saliendo del local seguido de Hermione para después cerrar y darse media vuelta dejando ahí parada en la calle a una confundida Hermione.

Al día siguiente tal como había quedado Snape esperaba a Hermione, estaba ansioso y nervioso porque se casaría, quién lo diría que a su edad iba a contraer nupcias y con quien él quería.

La ceremonia no fue la gran cosa, simplemente firmaron el documento mágico que les uniría en matrimonio, sellando el compromiso con un par de sortijas que Snape se había apresurado a comprar muy temprano.

\- Listo, espero que ya este contenta, ahora si no le importa tengo un negocio que atender – dijo Snape una vez que salieron del ministerio dispuesto a volver a dejarla ahí sola.

\- Me supongo que le veré por la tarde para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en donde vamos a vivir – dijo Hermione antes de que Snape se volviera a dar la fuga como la noche anterior.

\- No veo el porque es que debamos de vivir juntos – dijo Snape girándose de nuevo hacia la castaña que lo miraba de manera interrogante.

\- Es que acaso no se dio el tiempo de leer a fondo el decreto de matrimonio ¿o sí?, creo que el ministerio pensó en que muchas parejas que fueran forzadas a casarse tratarían de hacer lo mismo que usted esta tratando de hacer así que establecieron que el matrimonio debería de establecer la dirección donde vivirían para hacer las evaluaciones correspondientes y poder estar al tanto también de que se cumplan con las condiciones que se tienen que cumplir – dijo Hermione resumiendo a grandes rasgos lo que había leído en cuanto se entero de la nueva ley que había establecido el ministerio.

\- Muy bien, entonces la espero por la tarde en la droguería con sus cosas listas, me supongo que no quedara de otra mas que se vaya a vivir a mi casa – dijo con resignación Snape dando media vuelta de nuevo.

\- ¿A las siete esta bien? – pregunto Hermione.

\- Como usted guste, me imagino que tiene cosas que hacer – dijo Snape sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Cuando por fin llego a su negocio se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho, se había casado con una niña, bueno ya no era una niña, tenia el cuerpo de una mujer, una mujer que ahora seria suya frente todo el mundo mágico.

Snape tenia sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz de que por una vez en la vida podía obtener lo que quería, pero por el otro lado no le gustaba para la nada la manera en la que la había obtenido, no se le hacia justo que una joven y brillante bruja se marchitara a su lado por el simple hecho de que él bien sabia que ella no quería estar a lado de un ser despreciable, un ex mortífago, sarcástico y acido que encima de todo bien podría ser su padre, aunque daba gracias a Merlín de que no lo fuera.

Se la paso toda la tarde esperando a que la joven bruja se apareciera con sus cosas, estaba tan ansioso por su llegada que cada que escuchaba la campanilla de la puerta se apresuraba a ver si se trataba de ella, pero hasta el momento en todas las ocasiones que había sonado se había equivocado.

Cuando faltaban solo cinco minutos para que dieran las siete de la tarde la puerta se abrió dando paso a la castaña quien venía seguida de un par de baúles donde supuso estaban todas sus pertenencias o la mayoría de estas.

\- Buenas noches – saludo Hermione entrando al local.

\- Buenas noches – contesto Snape aliviado de que por fin hubiera llegado mientras simulaba que estaba concentrado en un par de cuentas – en unos minutos nos marchamos.

Después de casi diez minutos Snape comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se alisto para irse a su casa donde ambos magos llegaron por medio de aparición y Hermione se pudo percatar de que se trataba de la casa que había visto en los recuerdos de Snape, esos que le salvaron de ser enviado a Azkaban y que a sabiendas de que moriría le entrego a Harry quien le había permitido a ella verlos.

\- Como se podrá dar cuenta no es una gran casa, ni cuenta con todas las comodidades que había en el castillo, pero no hay otra opción – dijo Snape dándole la bienvenida a su hogar.

\- No se preocupe, esto esta bien – dijo Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente.

\- Sígame, le mostrare su habitación – dijo Snape guiando a Hermione hacia la habitación que tenia libre y que en su juventud había sido su habitación – como se podrá dar cuenta no esperaba que tuviéramos que vivir bajo el mismo techo, pero puede organizarla a su gusto, siempre que no se expanda a otros lugares.

\- Entiendo – dijo Hermione y después de hacer una pausa tomo el valor suficiente como para hacerle una pregunta que le rondaba en la mente desde esa mañana – prof… señor, tengo una duda.

\- Porque no me extraña que tenga curiosidad y tenga que expresarla – dijo en tono sarcástico Snape - ¿Cuál es su duda?

\- Yo… me preguntaba si… - Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y le sudaban las manos, bajo la vista y se entretuvo en lo interesante que le parecía el suelo.

\- Ya me va a decir de que se trata o se la va a pasar balbuceando toda la noche, porque no tiempo para eso – dijo Snape perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

\- Bueno, es que yo… quería saber si vamos a… tener una noche de bodas – dijo Hermione de manera apresurada exhalando un suspiro de alivio cuando soltó la información que le atormentaba.

\- … - Snape estaba en blanco sin saber que contestar, claro que quería tener una noche de bodas, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que la joven así lo quisiera, al final de cuentas solo se trataba de cumplir con una loca y estúpida ley que los había juntado en matrimonio – no veo por qué debería de ser así, le recuerdo que lo nuestro no es un matrimonio convencional – dijo Snape disimulando la sorpresa que le había causado.

\- Bueno… creo que las relaciones íntimas vienen implícitas en la ley, digo al final de cuentas tenemos que tener nuestro primer hijo el primer año de matrimonio – dijo Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño como buscando las palabras adecuadas.

\- Usted misma lo ha dicho, tenemos un año para hacerlo – dijo Snape con un poco de incomodidad.

\- Está bien solo era una duda – dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Es que tanta prisa tiene por ser madre? – pregunto Snape sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo para no dejar hasta ahí su conversación – pensé que tenía más aspiración en la vida que convertirse en ama de casa y madre.

\- Pues no es como que me dejaran muchas opciones, estaba preparándome para ser auror junto con Harry, Ron y Ginny cuando salió lo de la ley y junto con eso la noticia de que me tendría que casar con usted, como que al parecer no les pareció y menos cuando no puse ninguna objeción - admitió Hermione.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, que yo sepa usted no depende de ninguno de ellos, mas por el contrario estoy seguro de que ellos le necesitan a usted para poder sacar adelante los cursos teóricos – comento Snape conteniendo el impulso de acercarse y estrechar entre sus brazos a Hermione quien se veía vulnerable, cosa que no había visto en la joven leona.

\- La gente suele ser muy cruel cuando hieren a alguien que prácticamente era familia, pero me quedo muy claro que ese "casi" pesaba demasiado y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de aguantarlos por más tiempo y siendo honesta nunca me llamo demasiado la atención eso de ser auror, solo lo hice por seguirles la corriente – dijo Hermione.

\- Igual que dentro del castillo, siempre ahí para salvarles de su propia estupidez – dijo Snape con acidez.

\- Creo que tiene un punto a su favor, pero voy a arreglar mis cosas – dijo Hermione cambiando de tema.

\- Esta bien, cuando termine la espero abajo para que le muestre donde están las cosas – dijo Snape dejando que se acomodara a su gusto.

Snape regreso a la sala sin saber que hacer, tal vez lo mejor seria que prepara algo para cena, solo que estaba vez tendría que recordar que de ahora en adelante serian dos personas en su casa en lugar de ser solo él. Cuando estaba terminando de preparar la cena Hermione apareció.

\- Me supongo que no ha cenado y yo tampoco así que puede tomar asiento – dijo Snape mientras hacia un par de movimientos con su varita para que le colocaran los cubiertos en la mesa y la comida que acaba de preparar se sirviera.

\- Muchas gracias, se ve delicioso – dijo Hermione sentándose en la mesa, dándose cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia.

\- No tiene porque hacer cumplidos – dijo Snape concentrándose después en su comida.

\- Simplemente constante un hecho, la comida tiene buena cara – dijo Hermione tomando el vaso que contenía jugo de calabaza.

Sin nada más que decir ambos magos comieron en medio de un silencio que en un principio les resulto incomodo, pero al que terminaron acoplándose ya que ninguno de los dos eran personas que necesitaban llenar los silencios con plática absurda y menos mientras comían.

Una vez que terminaron Hermione se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero Snape simplemente negó con la cabeza e hizo un movimiento con la varita haciendo que los platos comenzaran a lavarse por si solos.

\- Que no se le olvide que es una bruja y eso tiene sus ventajas – comento Snape.

\- Solo quería hacer algo para agradecerle la cena – dijo Hermione.

\- Pues eso es algo que no tiene que hacer – dijo Snape – ahora sígame no hay mucho que mostrar, pero no me gustaría que hiciera un desorden.

\- Está bien y no se preocupare que tratare de que mi presencia no le cause ningún problema – dijo Hermione.

Sin nada más que decir Snape emprendió el recorrido por su casa mostrándole a Hermione donde estaban las cosas que él pensaba podría llegar a necesitar terminando en una pequeña sala donde solo había un sillón amplio y una mesita de café que daba de frente con una chimenea que estaba rodeada de un par de estantes donde había libros de diferentes temas donde predominaban los de pociones y de magia oscura siendo estos últimos los únicos libros prohibidos para la castaña.

\- Ahora que ya le he mostrado la casa, puede hacer lo que guste, que yo tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Snape cogiendo un par de libros que necesitaba para terminar una poción que le vino a la mente para curar las mordeduras de algunas serpientes.

Sin nada mas que poder hacer Hermione subió a la que ahora seria su recamara, tomo uno de los libros que estaba leyendo y bajo de nuevo a la sala para estar en compañía de su ahora marido leyendo en silencio mientras Snape se había encargado de encender un acogedor fuego en la chimenea y colocaba un vaso con whiskey de fuego y en cuanto la vio entrar de nuevo a la sala con un libro en la mano solo levanto una ceja de manera interrogante y sin decir nada siguió con su lectura.

Después de un par de horas estando estudiando y leyendo en silencio ambos magos se sentían cansados principalmente Snape quien no había estando descansando muy bien desde que se enteró de que tendría que casarse con Hermione y la joven bruja se presentó en la droguería en la que estaba trabajando.

Snape sentía como sus parpados se cerraban por si solos, pero tampoco quería dejar sola a Hermione y no porque pensara que pudiera hacer algo malo en su casa o revisar sus cosas sino mas bien porque se le hacia algo inadecuado en su primera noche como marido y mujer, se puso de pie y se bebió de un solo trago el resto del liquido ambarino que quedaba en su vaso sintiendo el ardor que le produjo el licor mientras bajaba por su tracto gastrointestinal aturdiéndole de momento.

\- Señorita Granger creo que ya es un poco tarde y ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a dormir – dijo Snape sin notar como habían sonado esas palabras.

\- Esta bien, tiene toda la razón ya es tarde y me imagino que mañana tendrá que levantarse temprano para ir a su laboratorio – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tímida asomando en la comisura de sus labios ya que ella si capto el doble sentido de las palabras que había dicho su antiguo profesor de pociones.

Ambos magos caminaron uno muy cerca del otro con rumbo a las habitaciones para poder tratar de dormir un poco, pero en un momento de osadía proveniente tal vez del licor que acaba de ingerir Snape tomo de improviso a Hermione por la cintura acercándole a su cuerpo buscando sus labios sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y sin darse cuenta del hecho de que la joven bruja no se oponía a su toque.

Poco a poco ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación del pocionista entre besos y caricias tiernas mientras llegaban a la cama y por el camino se iban despojando de las prendas que en ese momento venían de más.

Cuando Snape logro tener completamente desnuda a Hermione se separo solo un poco de su cuerpo para poder admirar la belleza que tenia entre sus brazos y con mas entusiasmo se volvió a acercar a Hermione en busca de sus labios tratando de fundirse en uno solo.

A pesar del aturdimiento en el que se encontraba Snape pudo detectar la inexperiencia de la castaña por lo que se trato de tomar las cosas con mas calma para que ella disfrutara tanto como él mismo lo estaba haciendo así como también en el fondo de su conciencia sabía que ella no estaba muy a gusto con su presencia por lo que apenas moviendo los labios murmuro un hechizo que logro dejar a oscuras la habitación para que ninguno de los viera apenas nada.

Todo fue tierno, lento y dulce, con Snape preocupándose por el placer proporcionado a la joven bruja quien le regalo su virginidad sin emitir palabra alguna, simplemente se dejó hacer envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello aferrándose ahí emitiendo ligeros suspiros y gemidos que llegaban como música a los oídos de Snape mientras entraba y salía de su suave cuerpo llevándolos a ambos a la cima del placer perdiéndose entre las olas de las más pura felicidad y satisfacciones como nunca antes había llegado a sentir, para después dar paso al arrepentimiento y la culpa al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder.

Sin nada más, asegurándose de dejar bien cubierta a la joven bruja quien reposaba a su lado sin decir nada, pero sin llegar a dormirse Snape se puso de pie y solo atino a colocarse su ropa interior y aprovechándose de la completa oscuridad que aun los envolvía llego hasta la puerta y salió sin decir nada más sintiendo otro golpe sordo en el pecho cuando capto el casi imperceptible sollozo que escapo de los labios de Hermione indicándole que lo acaban de hacer había sido un completo error que provoco el llanto de la joven bruja.

Snape se despreciaba a si mismo más allá de lo que alguna vez creyó poder hacer, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y a pesar de la culpa que lo carcomía, no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había pasado, había sido puro, intenso y limpio, algo que nunca había llegado a sentir con nadie.

Volvió a regresar a la sala y tratando de acomodarse en el sofá cerro los ojos implorando a que el cansancio se lo llevara a la inconciencia buscando un poco de alivio en esta, la cual como si se burlara de él se tardó en llegar.

En cuanto los primero rayos de luz aun mortecina se colaban por las escazas rendijas de las ventanas Snape se puso de pie dándole la bienvenida al dolor muscular que le provoco la mala postura al dormir en el sofá viejo y estrecho, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, se aplicó un hechizo de limpieza y sin tomar ningún alimento salió de su casa huyendo de la castaña que dormía en su habitación no queriendo ver lo que le había causado.

Más tarde mientras Snape terminaba de en hacer la lista de ingredientes que estaban por terminársele oyó la campanilla de la puerta sonar y con gran sorpresa observo que quien entraba era nada más y nada menos que Hermione quien cargaba con una canasta.

\- Buenos días, le traje el almuerzo ya que me di cuenta de que no tomo nada esta mañana – dijo Hermione sin verlo a la cara.

\- No tenía por qué preocuparse por mí – dijo con tono hosco.

\- No me molesta en lo absoluto, no tengo mucho que hacer últimamente y no me gusta sentirme improductiva – dijo Hermione levantando la mirada concentrando su vista en sus penetrantes ojos casi negros.

\- Si se siente improductiva, porque no va a este lugar y se encarga de surtir esta lista o se queda aquí atendiendo mientras yo voy a comprar lo que necesito – dijo Snape ofreciéndole algo en que se entretuviera.

\- Porque no me enseña el movimiento aquí y cuando esté segura de no hacer nada indebido usted puede ir a surtir los ingredientes que le hacen falta – ofreció Hermione con una sonrisa iluminando sus labios y un brillo peculiar en su mirada.

\- Es algo que tiene sentido, está bien ya que no me gustaría que cuando regresara ya no tenga una droguería que atender – dijo Snape frunciendo los labios en una fina línea.

Sin más Snape se dedicó a enseñarle como trabajaba y Hermione le dio algunas ideas que Snape escucho sin decirle a penas nada llegando a un mudo acuerdo en el que Hermione se encargaba de levantar los pedidos de los clientes y atender a la gente mientras Snape se dedicaba de lleno a preparar las pociones que le eran solicitadas, así ninguno de los dos se aburría haciendo algo que no les gustaba y al mismo tiempo estando juntos pero distantes.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar sin darse apenas cuenta conviviendo en relativa calma tratando de interactuar el uno con el otro más que lo justo al momento de compartir las comidas y los asuntos de la droguería la cual parecía prosperar gracias al encanto de Hermione y las tan efectivas pociones que se encargaba de elaborar Snape.

En cuanto a compartir intimidad, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, Hermione simplemente le dijo que era lo que tenían que hacer ya que tenían que buscar un bebe, por lo que después de un par de meses después de haberse casado Hermione comenzó a llevar un control hormonal que le ayudaba a determinar el mejor momento de fertilidad, para que pudieran concebir y se lo hacía saber a Snape diciéndole que podía visitarla por la noche en su recamara.

En esas noches Snape consumía una cantidad considerable de licor para darse valor de entrar a la habitación de Hermione y utilizaba el mismo hechizo que deja a oscuras la habitación para que no la pudiera torturar con su apariencia y le hacia el amor con mucha paciencia y ternura buscando siempre el placer de su joven amante para que justo después de que termina saliera fuera de su cama y se fuera a refugiar a su propia habitación siendo consumido por la culpa que le embargaba al saber que no le podía decir que la amaba mientras que estaba seguro que ella simplemente se dejaba hacer con la simple finalidad de cumplir con esa estúpida ley que estaba comenzando a volverle loco.

Casi se había cumplido su primer año de matrimonio y Hermione aun no lograba quedaba embarazada y el hecho de tocarla sin poder decirle todo lo que sentía estaba comenzando a pasarle factura, se sentía frustrado y el más grande hijo de puta sobre la faz de la tierra al disfrutar mientras su esposa se quedaba ahí sin decir nada ahogando los sollozos que se apoderaban de ella apenas se ponía él de pie y salía de la habitación haciendo de cuentas que no escuchaba nada.

Snape sabía que no podían seguir en la misma situación, la joven y brillante bruja que el conoció cuando era su alumna poco a poco se iba apagando concentrándose solo en atender un negocio que él quería y que estaba seguro a ella no complacía del todo, se había alejado de sus supuestos amigos quienes nunca la habían buscado después de que ella aceptara resignadamente el hecho de tener que casarse con él, simplemente la habían olvidado.

Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo y aprovechando que aun no habían podido tener hijos Snape tomo la decisión de pedir que se anulara su matrimonio tragándose su orgullo masculino ya que alegaría que no era capaz de dejar embarazada a su esposa a pesar de las veces en que lo habían intentado, era lo menos que el podía hacer por Hermione, le devolvería su libertad.

Esa mañana mientras se dirigía hacia el ministerio de magia pensaba en la ultima mentira que le había dicho a Hermione al contarle que iría a buscar algunos ingredientes nuevos, tomo de su recamara el acta mágica que los unía como esposos y llego a su destino.

Nunca en su vida había agradecido como en esa ocasión todos sus años de experiencia como espía, lo que le ayudo a poder ocultar sus emociones y su carácter también ayudo cuando simplemente gruño que quería deshacer el vínculo que lo unía a Hermione Granger, alegando que no era apto para poder procrear y que era una perdida de tiempo, por lo que esperaba que se anulara el contrato y no se les volviera a ocurrir tratar de unirlo a nadie mas, porque no lo volvería a hacer.

Después de espantar de muerte a la bruja de mediana edad que se encargaba de a tender el área de uniones mágicas Snape logro su cometido y regreso a la droguería con el documento de nulidad entre las capas de su túnica y sin decir nada, se metió a su laboratorio y se dedico a tratar de concentrase para evitar que volara el laboratorio y parecerse a los estúpidos y hormonados adolescentes a los que anteriormente les intentaba enseñar en Hogwarts.

Cuando su jornada llego a su fin Hermione se encargo de hacérselo saber, obteniendo como respuesta un simple gruñido para después terminar lo que estaba haciendo y dirigirse a la Hilandera por última vez acompañada por su casi ex esposa. Ese pensamiento le provoco un vacío en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con el apetito que acaba de perder.

\- ¿No va a cenar primero? – pregunto Hermione con duda al ver que Snape se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

\- No tengo hambre, si no le importa me retiro a dormir – dijo Snape sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla.

\- Está bien – fue todo lo que dijo Hermione y lo dejo estar.

Una vez que estaba en frente de su antigua habitación que ahora usaba Hermione, bueno al menos hasta ese momento, entro y el suave aroma a jazmín le pego de lleno inundando sus pulmones produciéndole más dolor al saber que ya jamás lo volvería a oler en Hermione.

Observo detenidamente la habitación como queriéndosela grabar ya que a pesar de las ocasiones en las que había entrado para hacerle el amor a su pequeña bruja nunca había podido ver nada gracias al hechizo que usaba para dejar todo en penumbras… penumbras, eso era exactamente como se quedaría después de que la joven bruja abandonara su casa.

Contemplo con un deje de anhelo la suave cama que ocupaba gran parte de habitación con su suave y cálido edredón de color ámbar el cual le recordaba a sus ojos tan despiertos e inteligentes y como no podía fallar muchos estantes llenos de libros, Snape estaba seguro que cuando llego a su casa con todos los baúles no contenían en su mayoría nada más que libros, todos esos ejemplares que adornaban sus paredes dándole un toque tan único, tan de ella…

Con mucho cuidado dejo el documento que había obtenido y lo dejo sobre la almohada justo donde ella dormía y soltando un suspiro de resignación salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya.

No podía determinar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que entro en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama conteniendo el impulso de salir y suplicarle que le amara solo un poco y tampoco quería beber una gota de alcohol que posiblemente le impulsaría a suplicar.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante para después emprender una carrera como tratando de salir de su pecho en el momento en el que escucho el sonido de la puerta de la habitación continua cerrarse.

Después de no escuchar absolutamente nada se sobresaltó cuando su puerta de abrió con una explosión dando paso a una furiosa Hermione regalándole una furiosa y determinada mirada que le recordó a la Hermione de antaño, pero no entendía que demonios hacia ella ahí.

\- ¿Me puede explicar que significa esto? - pregunto Hermione en tono contenido pero altanero.

\- Pensé que era un poquito más inteligente que la mayoría de los de su edad - dijo con sarcasmo Snape, actuando hasta el final.

\- Pues creo que no - murmuró Hermione para después volver a concentrar su atención en él - quiero saber porque lo hizo.

\- Yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a usted, ¿además?, que le da derecho a hablarme de esa manera chiquilla insolente - dijo Snape acercándose a Hermione mirándola de manera desafiante también.

\- Me da derecho de hacerlo el hecho de que aun soy… su esposa - dijo Hermione dudando un poco en la última palabra.

\- Señ... Granger - se corrigió Snape - no nos hagamos tontos, tanto usted como yo sabíamos que esto era una completa locura y tarde o temprano terminaría, simplemente agradezca que término a tiempo y sin nada que lamentar - dijo Snape acomodándose la levita dispuesto a salir y dejar que la joven recogiera sus cosas a gusto y con calma.

\- Usted quiere terminar con este vínculo y para eso necesita de mi firma para que tenga total validez, así que si la quiere le va a costar - dijo Hermione plantándose en medio de la puerta impidiendo la salida del pocionista.

\- Déjese de estupideces, firme y tome sus cosas, tiene hasta mañana para irse - dijo Snape poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Hermione para moverla de su camino.

\- Ya le dije, ¿quiere que firme?, tiene que hacer algo primero - dijo Hermione tragando el nudo en su garganta.

\- ¿Se da cuenta de lo que esta tratando de hacer y a quien se lo quiere hacer? - pregunto Snape en voz baja e intimidante con lo que esperaba poder librarse de ella por fin.

\- Claro estoy tratando de hablar con mi casi ex marido, solo le estoy pidiendo una cosa, solo eso – dijo Hermione terminando en tono de suplica.

\- Dígame que es eso que quiere y que le importe más que el hecho de que están en sus manos los papeles que le liberaran de toda esta locura – dijo Snape acercándose peligrosamente al cuerpo de la joven.

\- Quiero una ultima noche a su lado – dijo Hermione poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de Snape quien solo la miro de manera sorprendente, posiblemente estaba comenzando a alucinar.

\- ¿Es que acaso esta usted loca?, o ha consumido algunos de los ingredientes que tengo guardados en la gaveta que le dije que no podía tocar – dijo Snape retirando sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

\- No estoy loca o al menos eso creo, pero en estos momentos esto es todo lo que necesito, ¿lo toma o lo deja? – pregunto Hermione con la mirada llena de decisión.

\- Espero que no se arrepienta después – musito Snape tomando por la cintura a Hermione con una mano mientras que con la otra empuñaba su varita hacia un par de movimientos para volver a colocar todas las partes de la puerta en su lugar y poner el hechizo que mantendría todo a oscuras.

\- No, estaba vez no quiero que use ese hechizo – dijo Hermione poniendo la mano sobre el antebrazo del pocionista impidiéndole el movimiento por lo que solo logro obtener media luz, la suficiente como poder verse con suficiente claridad.

Sin mas palabras de por medio las prendas comenzaron a salir volando por toda la habitación, mientras se dejaban en el otro un reguero de besos y caricias disfrutando de las sensaciones, las texturas y por primera vez desde hacia casi un año, de la vista.

Snape se sentía en medio de un sueño, uno del cual no quería despertar y estaba totalmente empeñado en lograr que esta que seria su ultima vez, fuera el mejor de todos sus encuentros.

Una vez que se aseguro de que su pequeña bruja estaba lo suficientemente lista como para recibirlo dentro se coloco sobre de ella sin dejarle que ella cargara con un gramo de su peso y poco a poco fue adentrándose en su cuerpo sintiéndose en las puertas de la gloria, una gloria que de un golpe se convirtió en infierno cuando se percato de las amargas lagrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la joven leona.

Snape detuvo su suave vaivén y comenzó a salir del cuerpo de su amada dispuesto a marcharse de nuevo sintiendo el golpe de la culpa hacer mella en el.

\- No, por favor, no te detengas – suplico Hermione aferrándose al cuerpo pálido y fibroso del pocionista.

\- Estas llorando, te estoy lastimando – dijo Snape confundido tratando de volver a separarse.

\- Soy consciente de que me esta lastimando, pero no es su intención, simplemente soy estúpida y quiero algo que se no puedo tener – dijo Hermione buscando un poco de fricción al tiempo que contraía sus músculos vaginales arrancando un gemido de placer del pocionista quien regreso a su movimiento de caderas.

Ninguno de los dos magos volvió a emitir palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a la culminación de su danza errática de placer después de la cual Snape volvió a hacer un intento de abandonar la habitación.

\- Aun no se vaya, por favor, quiero permanecer un poco más en esta posición – admitió Hermione posando su mano izquierda sobre el pecho adornado de cicatrices de Snape mientras contemplaba la sencilla argolla que adornaba su dedo corazón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que espera obtener con esto? – pregunto Snape contemplando también el anillo de matrimonio.

\- Tener un recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío después de compartir sexo – dijo Hermione incorporándose en la cama, tirando de las sabanas echadas a un lado para poder cubrir su desnudes – algo que me acompañe de ahora en adelante, ah y por cierto no se preocupe por sus documentos en unos momentos más estarán firmados y usted se vera libre de mi.

\- ¿Esta segura de que no esta usted enferma? – pregunto Snape perdiéndose momentáneamente en la piel desnuda de su espalda que se exhibía mientras Hermione trataba de localizar su ropa esparcida en las cercanías de la cama.

\- No, simplemente como ya habíamos acordado soy estúpida, una insufrible chiquilla estúpida enamorada ciegamente de su antiguo profesor de pociones – susurro Hermione esperando que Snape no escuchara su respuesta.

Sin previo aviso Hermione se vio tumbada de nuevo sobre la cama mientras el cuerpo de Snape se cernía sobre ella.

\- Repítame eso de que esta enamorada – le éxito con dureza Snape.

\- ¿Es que acaso es usted sordo?, he admitido que estoy enamorada de un ser que entrego su corazón a quien no lo supo cuidar y que nunca se lo devolvió, alguien que no puede dejar de verme como una niña a la que tiene la obligación0 de tocar un par de noches al mes con la esperanza de dejarla embaraza para evitar volver a tocarla mientras anhela el contacto de otras manos – dijo Hermione sintiendo de nuevo las lagrimas volver a acumularse en sus ojos buscando su liberación.

\- Por Merlin Granger yo la hacía un poco más lista – exclamo Snape poniéndose de pie dejando perpleja a Hermione.

Ella era más que consciente de lo hiriente que podía llegar a ser su aun marido, pero nunca me imagino que pudiera llegar a tal grado y conteniendo lo mejor que podía las lágrimas se envolvió la sabana a su cuerpo para ocultar su desnudez.

Justo en el momento en el que estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta, esta se vio bloqueada con magia y con su cuerpo presionando contra esta mientras sentía por la espalda la calidez del cuerpo del pocionista y su aliento tibio en su oído.

\- ¿A dónde se supone usted que va? – susurro Snape al tiempo que tiraba de la sabana que cubría su desnudez dejándola expuesta a la también desnuda piel de Snape – la noche apenas está comenzando.

Hermione se arrepentía de la petición hecha a Snape, no podía creer que siquiera pensara seguir torturándola en la cama aun a sabiendas de lo que ella sentía por él, eso era crueldad en el más estricto de los sentidos.

Y aun así se olvidó de todo en el momento en el que Snape se apodero de su cuello y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos que iban desde su barbilla hasta su clavícula provocándole deliciosos escalofríos que a hicieron estremecerse del más puro placer, arrancándole gemidos de sus labios entreabiertos y se dejó arrastrar de nuevo hasta la cama donde Snape se tomó su tiempo en recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con sus manos, labios y lengua llevándola al borde de la locura.

\- Por favor – suplicaba Hermione sin saber exactamente qué era lo que quería, solo sabía que era algo que el pocionista podía hacer.

\- Con calma, mi pequeña bruja, todo a su debido tiempo – contesto Snape siguiendo con su tarea de tortura.

Cuando Snape se aseguró de que su joven amáñate estuviera realmente preparada para recibirlo en su interior la coloco bocabajo y con delicadeza separar sus piernas lo suficiente como para colarse en medio de ella y tomar el impulso necesario para entrar suavemente en ella apoyando todo su peso sobre sus antebrazos dejando sus labios a la altura de los oídos de la castaña.

\- Esto Hermione es hacer amor, no anhelo otras manos más que las tuyas y me he sentido lo suficientemente culpable durante todo este tiempo imaginando que era un ser egoísta que disfrutaba de tenerte entre mis brazos para después escuchar tus sollozos y hacer de cuenta que no escuchaba nada al abandonar tu habitación – murmuro Snape al tiempo que movía lentamente sus caderas.

\- Lloraba porque nunca te quedabas a mi lado, me sentía usada a pesar de que era yo la que lo buscaba, pero ya no más – dijo Hermione entrecortadamente mientras disfrutaba de los suaves movimientos.

\- Te amo Hermione y era por eso que estaba dispuesto a devolverte tu libertad, si aún la quieres es toda tuya - dijo Snape mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su hombro.

\- Me has dado la libertad de poder entregarte mi amor sin sentirme una estúpida – dijo Hermione para después emitir un sonoro gemido de placer.

No hacían falta más palabras para aclarar su situación, al menos no en ese momento ni en las demás horas posteriores que le quedaban a la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Snape se despertó un tanto desorientado tratando de entender si todo había sido un sueño o si había sucedido en realidad y cuando trato de incorporarse grata fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había un peso que se lo impedía.

\- Granger – le llamo suavemente al tiempo que acariciaba parte de su espalda desnuda.

\- Mmm, buenos días – ronroneo Hermione frotándose contra el cuerpo de Snape el cual no tardó en reaccionar.

\- No haga eso – le reprendió Snape tratando de contenerse.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunto Hermione con auténtica curiosidad.

\- Ya es tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Snape sentándose en la cama ayudando a Hermione a incorporarse de su pecho.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso de cosas que hacer? – pregunto Hermione temerosa de que aun siguiera con la idea de la separación.

\- Tenemos un negocio que atender, una boda que preparar, un bebé que hacer y bastantes horas de estudio para que se estudie lo que quiera – dijo Snape con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, esperando que todo lo que acaba de decir terminara de ser asimilado por la leona.

\- … - Hermione no estaba del todo segura de haber entendido la lista de cosas que había enumerado Snape, quizás solo la primera cosa, pero lo demás no lo tenía del todo claro.

\- Andando Granger que me apetece comenzar el día con un buen baño con usted como mi acompañante – dijo Snape tirando de las sabanas que les cubrían – parece que le han aplicado un _petrificus_.

\- No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que está diciendo – admitió Hermione esforzando a su cabeza a pensar con claridad.

\- Le estoy diciendo que la amo y que tenemos una vida juntos por planear, empezado por una boda decente – dijo Snape perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

\- ¿De verdad me ama? – pregunto aturdida Hermione, tenía una manera muy compleja de expresarlo.

\- Si no lo hiciera, no estaría en estos momentos aquí invadiendo mi cama, mi casa, mi vida y mi corazón – dijo Snape tomando con una mano el rostro de Hermione para después unir sus labios en un beso dulce.

\- Oh, yo también te amo – dijo Hermione respondiendo con entusiasmo al beso.

 **Hola, buenas madrugadas, se he que andado desaparecida por mucho tiempo, pero no podía dejar de lado esta fecha, bueno mas en especifico la del día de ayer 9 de enero, cumpleaños de Snape, por lo que me tome de la libertad de hacer un OS (o al menos eso es lo que creo que hice)**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y de antemano les agradezco sus alertas, rr y favoritos, también me gustaría pasar a invitarles a que se den una vuelta por mis otras historias. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
